<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Femelle ne va pas avec finance by Alienor27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111993">Femelle ne va pas avec finance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor27/pseuds/Alienor27'>Alienor27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les Règles d'Acquisition Férengies: de la théorie à la pratique [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode: s02e07 Rules of Acquisition, Feminism, Ferengi, Ferengi Alliance, Ferengi business, Gen, Morn's Bar, Romulan Star Empire, Romulans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor27/pseuds/Alienor27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Profitant des nouvelles lois de Nagus Rom accordant une plus large liberté aux femelles Ferengis, Pel revient sur DS9 afin d'évaluer ses possibilités de profit. Elle constate que beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis son départ et rencontre également Brunt l'ancien liquidateur de la FCA avec qui elle a développé des liens amicaux durant la guerre du Dominion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pel &amp; Brunt, Pel &amp; Morn, Pel &amp; Original Romulan Character, Pel &amp; Sonya Gomez, Pel/Quark (mentionned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les Règles d'Acquisition Férengies: de la théorie à la pratique [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Femelle ne va pas avec finance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quelques précisions avant la lecture de cette fanfic:</p><p>- Pel est une femme Ferengi qui est apparue dans l'épisode 7 de la saison 2 de Star Trek DS9 "Rules of Acquisition". Bien qu'elle ne soit jamais mentionnée par la suite, c'est un personnage qui m'a laissé une grande impression.</p><p>- Gaila est le cousin de Quark, à ne pas confondre avec Gaila de Star Trek AOS qui est une Orion.</p><p>- Sonya Gomez est un officier ingénieur qui est apparue dans les épisodes 16 et 17 de la saison 2 de Star Trek TNG.</p><p>- Est-ce vraiment utile de présenter l'ancien liquidateur Brunt ?</p><p>- Nereth est un personnage Romulien que j'ai inventé.</p><p>J'ai repris certains éléments biographiques concernant Brunt et Pal provenant de "Memory Beta non-canon Star Trek Wiki"</p><p>J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cet OS soit si long mais j'étais très inspirée. Bonne lecture.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La station spatiale Deep Space Nine avait bien changé depuis le départ de Pel. Des années plus tard, elle était de retour sur cette station qui avait une grande signification pour elle. C'était le lieu où elle avait pu atteindre une certaine indépendance en tant que femelle Ferengi. En dépit de ses droits limités, elle avait réussi à faire du profit. Bien qu'elle ait fait du profit par procuration en se servant de son patron, Quark. Elle était aussi compétente qu'un mâle lorsqu'il s'agissait de profit et de saisir des opportunités.</p><p>A l'époque, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais tout avait été gâché lorsque son ancien patron avait découvert qu'elle était une femelle Ferengi et non un mâle. Elle s'était déguisée en mâle et avait fabriqué des prothèses d'oreille à la taille de celles des mâles. Mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Maintenant, Nagus Rom avait fait passer une série de lois visant à donner plus d'indépendance aux femelles Ferengis mais ce n'était pas suffisant non plus. Ce n'était jamais suffisant. La société Ferengis demeurait conservatrice et peu de femelles Ferengis osaient choisir le chemin du profit.</p><p>C'était compliqué de trouver des vêtements pour femelles sur Ferenginar. Ceux qui osaient en fabriquer et en vendre étaient victimes d'actes de vandalisme. Une dizaine de boutiques proposant des vêtements féminins avaient brûlé au sein même de la capitale de sa planète. Pourtant, il y avait des opportunités. Les femelles Ferengis présentaient une autre masse de consommateur pouvant faire augmenter le profit de n'importe quel Ferengi à la tête d'une industrie de vêtement. Au lieu de saisir les occasions et d'agir en bon Ferengis poursuivant la recherche d'un profit, ils détruisaient tout un nouveau marché.</p><p>Pel craignait beaucoup de retourner sur son monde. Elle avait beaucoup d'appréhension sur la façon dont elle serait reçue par sa famille. Elle avait tellement vécu au contact d'étrangers qu'elle ne rentrait plus totalement dans le moule de sa société. Tandis qu'elle passait la douane, elle entendit un soupir d'agacement provenant de derrière elle. En échange de quelques barres de latinium Pel avait accepté de prendre un passager Vulcanoïde, Nereth, à bord de son vaisseau.</p><p>Durant la guerre du Dominion, elle s'était retrouvée coincée sur la planète Solamin Prime et avait appris à piloter des navettes. A l'époque, elle obéissait aux ordres de Gaila, le cousin de Quark et participait à un trafic d'armes. Ce n'était pas une période qui lui inspirait de la joie. Bien que Gaila se fichait de sa condition de femelle tant qu'elle faisait son travail correctement.</p><p>- Cette attente est honteuse, siffla Nereth d'un air agacé.</p><p>Il était plus grand que Pel, portait une sorte d'uniforme noir, avait les cheveux coupés court et brossés en arrière. Il possédait des oreilles pointues et un front lisse. Pourtant, ce soudain étalage d'émotions confirma ce que Pel soupçonnait.</p><p>- Tu es donc bien un Romulien, dit Pel.</p><p>Elle s'était posé la question durant tout le trajet. La façon dont son client avait voulu examiner la moindre pièce de son vaisseau ou lorsqu'il avait exigé de prendre la place du copilote pour surveiller Pel, lui avait fait prendre conscience que son passager était probablement un Romulien. Il avait également démonté le synthétiseur de nourriture pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas été programmé pour empoisonner ses aliments.</p><p>Cela n'avait pas dérangé Pel. Elle lui avait facturé dix barrettes de latinium chaque fois qu'il exigeait de fouiller ou démonter un élément de son vaisseau. Nereth s'était abstenu de faire paraître ses émotions mais Pel avait pu sentir son agacement bouillonner pendant tout le trajet.</p><p>Nereth lui jeta un regard outré mais ne répondit rien. Finalement, ils passèrent la douane sans problème et se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Pel observa la silhouette du Romulien s'éloignait et disparaître dans les corridors de la station. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire sur cette station. Mais ce n'était pas son problème. Elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouver au coeur d'une conspiration Romulienne.</p><p>
  <em>N°125. On ne fait plus d'affaires lorsqu'on est mort. </em>
</p><p>Elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers en passant par la Promenade. Les lieux n'avaient pas changé bien que les commerces semblaient différents. Elle fut déçue de constater que la boutique de vêtement d'Elim Garak avait disparu. Le Cardassien avait du goût s'agissant de la confection de vêtement et il ne refuserait certainement pas une femelle Ferengi comme cliente.</p><p>Quelques stands Bajoran se trouvaient également sur la Promenade, beaucoup vendaient des bijoux ou des objets spirituels. Pel s'approcha de l'un des stands tenu par une femelle Bajoran aux cheveux blonds et courts. Elle portait une boucle d'oreille, caractéristique religieuse des Bajoran. Elle posa ses yeux vers sur Pel.</p><p>- Je peux vous aider ?</p><p>- Je ne sais pas… qu'est-ce que représentent ces bijoux ? Demanda Pel</p><p>Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la vendeuse. Pour Pel, c'était un mauvais signe.</p><p>
  <em>N° 48. Plus grand est le sourire, plus pointue est la dague. </em>
</p><p>- Vous devez d'abord choisir le bijou qui vous convient le mieux. Laissez-vous guider par les prophètes.</p><p>Pel retint un sifflement de mépris mais sa curiosité était piquée. Elle ne savait pas si les soi-disant prophètes la guidaient mais elle choisit un bijou représentant une sorte de reptile volant posé sur une pierre noire et accroché à une chaîne argentée.</p><p>- Très bon choix, commenta la Bajorane, la chaîne est en pur latinium.</p><p>Un bijou à base de latinium, c'était peut-être le jour de chance de Pel.</p><p>- Combien vous en voulez ? Demanda Pel</p><p>- 30 barrettes de latinium.</p><p>- 30 ?! Je suis quasiment sûre que ça ne vaut même pas 9 barrettes.</p><p>- 28, proposa la vendeuse.</p><p>Après une dizaine de minutes à marchander, Pel versa 20 barettes de latinum pour le bijou. C'était un soi-disant porte-bonheur qui avait été béni au sein du temple des prophètes. Après avoir flâné sur la promenade, elle décida de passer à l'ancien bar de Quark devenu «<em> Chez Morn</em> ». Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, celui-ci avait vendu l'établissement à son client le plus fidèle. Elle avait également rendez-vous avec Brunt, l'ancien liquidateur de la FCA. Pel avait eu l'occasion de le rencontrer durant la guerre du Dominion et sans lui elle serait probablement morte.</p><p>Tandis qu'elle continuait son chemin, une avalanche de souvenir déferlait dans son esprit et notamment Jadzia Dax. Pel avait conscience de l'avoir peu connu mais elle regrettait terriblement de ne pas avoir d'autre occasion d'interagir avec elle. Elle n'avait pas tenté de contacter Ezri Dax, elle ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée de continuer la relation de confiance qu'elle avait instaurée avec Jadzia Dax avec une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pour Pel, Jadzia Dax et Ezri Dax étaient deux personnes différentes qui partageaient une mémoire en commun.</p><p>La Ferengi passa l'entrée du bar, et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Brunt était en pleine discussion avec Morn. Lorsque le regard de Brunt croisa celui de Pel, il lui fit signe de venir s'installer à côté de lui.</p><p>- Pel, malgré mon message, je ne pensais pas te revoir ici. Surtout depuis la fin de la guerre, dit Brunt en posant un verre sur le comptoir et en versant un liquide non identifié.</p><p>- Je suis moi-même surprise de revenir ici. Mais un client a insisté pour que je le dépose sur cette station. J'ai saisi cette occasion pour te rejoindre.</p><p>Pel grimaça en pensant au Romulien.</p><p>- Bien… bien… j'espère que tu as pu tirer de ce trajet un maximum de profit.</p><p>- Crois-moi je l'ai fait.</p><p>Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Pel, lui donnant un air carnassier lorsqu'elle se souvint la façon dont elle avait tiré avantage de la paranoïa de son passager.</p><p>- Je n'en doute pas. Tu comptes rester pour combien de temps ?</p><p>C'est pour cela qu'elle appréciait Brunt. Il ne lui faisait jamais de remarques sur sa condition féminine et lui parlait de façon égale. Sur ce point, il lui rappelait beaucoup Gaila, à part que contrairement à ce dernier, il n'avait jamais tenté de l'assassiner. Pel était soulagée lorsqu'elle avait appris que Brunt avait fait mettre en état d'arrestation Gaila et l'avait laissé entre les mains de la justice. Pas la justice de Ferenginar, celle d'un autre monde. Mais c'était aussi bien ainsi. Cela avait permis à Brunt de développer une société de chasseur de primes. Rare étaient les gens qui savaient que Brunt dirigeait cette société. Pour des raisons de sécurité, Brunt souhaitait conserver son anonymat.</p><p>- Le temps qu'il faudra. Je vais explorer cette station et évaluer mes possibilités de faire du profit.</p><p>- Il existe beaucoup de possibilités. Mais fait attention Pel, cette station accueille beaucoup de gens de notre peuple et l'ambiance est un peu… instable au sein de notre monde, dit Brunt.</p><p>Pel prit une gorgée de la boisson que lui avait servit Morn avant de lui répondre. Il faisait référence à la taille de ses oreilles. Pel ne se faisait plus passer pour un mâle Ferengi et cela pourrait lui attirer quelques ennuis.</p><p>- J'en ait conscience. Je serai prudente, lui assura Pel.</p><p>Les deux Ferengis discutèrent pendant une bonne heure de la situation de leur monde mais aussi de la station. Pel apprit ainsi que Quark avait vendu le bar pour suivre une femelle Cardassienne tandis que l'ancien chef de la sécurité était retourné vivre auprès des siens. Selon Brunt, le capitaine Sisko avait disparu et le colonel Kira avait reçu le commandement de la station.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle quitta le bar, Pel fut prise d'un sentiment de nostalgie. Le changement était une bonne chose mais elle ressentait un manque qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les quartiers qui lui avaient été attribués, elle croisa sur son chemin un être humain portant un uniforme de Starfleet muni d'un col jaune. Un technicien ou peut-être une technicienne. En l'absence de précision, Pel avait du mal à faire la différence entre une femelle et un mâle humain. Cela dit, c'était le cas pour pas mal d'aliens humanoïdes. En général, ils avaient tous la même taille d'oreille.</p><p>- Vous devez être Pel ? Je suis Sonya Gomez, cheffe des opérations stratégiques sur cette station. Puisque vous allez prendre place dans vos quartiers, je dois vous avertir que les synthétiseurs de nourritures sont hors-services pour des raisons de sécurité.</p><p>L'humaine à l'épaisse chevelure noire sur le crâne lui adressa un sourire désolé.</p><p>- Pour l'instant, nous ignorons quand est-ce qu'il sera possible de réutiliser les synthétiseurs…</p><p>- Vous remplacez l'ancien chef O'Brien ? Demanda Pel</p><p>Sonya Gomez haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris.</p><p>- C'est exact, cela fait un an que j'ai été assignée à cette station. Vous étiez proche de l'ancien chef ?</p><p>- Non, je le connaissais de réputation. Mais je… je… je connaissais le lieutenant Jadzia Dax. Non pas que nous étions proches mais…</p><p>Tandis que Pel bredouillait de plus en plus en essayant de décrire précisément sa relation avec Jadzia Dax, Sonya Gomez lui jeta un regard compatissant.</p><p>- Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons en parler demain au bar de Morn ? J'ai toujours été curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemblait cette station avant la guerre du Dominion.</p><p>- J'ignore beaucoup de choses, je n'étais pas membre du personnel.</p><p>- Justement, avoir le point de vue d'un civil est intéressant pour moi. En échange, je vous autorise à me demander des informations sur cette station et ce qui s'y passe actuellement.</p><p>Pel prit le temps de réfléchir avec soin. Elle avait obtenu la plupart de ses informations de Brunt mais avoir la vision d'un officier de Starfleet pouvait lui être bénéfique. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'aurait aucune information de nature à compromettre la sécurité de la station mais Pel était douée pour tirer parti de n'importe quelle situation.</p><p>- Bien sûre, répondit Pel.</p><p>Après avoir convenu l'heure du rendez-vous Pel prit possession de ses quartiers. Les murs gris, la table en fer accompagnée de chaises et l'unique lit trônant au sein de la pièce lui faisaient ressentir un terrible sentiment de solitude. Elle ne savait pas s'il faisait jour ou nuit sur Ferenginar, non pas que les Ferengis suivaient un cycle de sommeil stable, mais elle n'était pas fatiguée. Elle décida de consulter l'ordinateur qui lui avait été attribuée et de jeter un coup d'oeil aux nouvelles provenant de son monde.</p><p>Le Nagus Rom avait fait passer une dernière loi très polémique autorisant les femelles Ferengis à se marier avec des aliens. L'interdiction de l'homosexualité entre femelles Ferengis avait été abrogée également. Cette loi avait été probablement la moins respectée, bien que les mâles Ferengis semblaient totalement ignorants de ce qui se déroulait derrière leur dos. Beaucoup d'abrogation de loi restreignant la liberté des femelles avait été effectuée. Pourtant Pel se sentait toujours aussi prisonnière.</p><p>Le lendemain ne paraissait pas être un réel lendemain aux yeux de Pel. Bien qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps en-dehors de son monde, sa perception temporelle avait toujours du mal à s'ajuster selon les stations et vaisseaux spatiaux ainsi que différents mondes étrangers qu'elle avait visité. Elle se tenait face à Sonya Gomez au bar de Morn. L'humaine ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose d'autre à part que le docteur Bashir n'était plus l'officier médical en chef de la station et qu'il avait été remplacé par un certain Simon Tarses.</p><p>- Maintenant, nous accueillons en ce moment-même une délégation de Vorta, continua Sonya Gomez.</p><p>- Des Vortas ?! s'exclama Pel avec stupéfaction.</p><p>- Oui, le Dominion nous a informé de sa volonté d'établir des relations plus paisibles avec les peuples des autres quadrants. Ils vont peut-être nous apporter leur aide pour mettre fin aux raids rebels des Jem'hadars.</p><p>Pel grommela. En tant que pilote d'un vaisseau qui transportait un nombre restreint de passager ou d'objet d'un point A à un point B, les Jem'Hadars avaient été son principal souci. Certains d'entre eux avaient refusé la défaite et étaient devenus des pirates aussi impitoyables que n'importe quel Naausicans.</p><p>Sonya haussa les sourcils face à la réaction de Pel.</p><p>- Je doute que la paix soit possible avec eux, dit Pel, ce peuple n'a aucun sens de la diplomatie et du commerce. Face à eux, même un Romulien pourrait être un excellent commerçant, dit Pel.</p><p>- Je comprend ta position, mais nous épargner une autre guerre avec eux est l'objectif de la Fédération.</p><p>- La Fédération a toujours été en guerre, affirma Pel.</p><p>Honnêtement, son peuple avait une très mauvaise réputation mais Pel ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Fédération se permettait de les juger. Cela faisait des siècles que Ferenginar n'avait pas été en guerre.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas faux, soupira Sonya Gomez après un instant de silence.</p><p>- Mon peuple n'est pas parfait, nous avons une haute estime du commerce et du profit et c'est vrai qu'il y a des débordements. Mais être un soldat ou un guerrier n'est pas un trait courant chez les Ferengis, expliqua Pel.</p><p>Pel ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être arrogante. Elle avait conscience des défauts de son peuple. Sonya Gomez hocha la tête.</p><p>- Je suppose que tu recherches une opportunité ? Demanda Sonya Gomez.</p><p>- Oui, la station a beaucoup changé depuis mon départ. J'aimerais encourager les femelles Ferengis a choisir la voie du profit mais mon exil à compliqué les choses. Aux yeux de mon espèce ma façon de penser et d'agir semblent étrangère et offensante.</p><p>- C'est une situation de transition que vous vivez, ce genre de période peut durer très longtemps, commenta Sonya en sirotant sa boisson.</p><p>C'était un euphémisme. Pel s'était intéressée à la discrimination basée sur le sexe biologique chez les Aliens. C'était difficile d'examiner quelles espèces possédaient des membres de deux ou plusieurs sexes biologiques. Elle avait un peu étudié l'histoire des Terriens et en avait conclu que le combat des femelles Ferengis ne s'arrêterait pas à l'obtention de leur liberté. Il faudrait ensuite se battre pour la conserver. Même actuellement, les humains de la Fédération adoptaient une attitude suspicieuse envers les espèces constituaient uniquement de femelles ou dont les sociétés étaient exclusivement dirigées par des femelles.</p><p>Pel espérait que l'augmentation du nombre de consommateurs et de travailleurs qu'engendreraient les lois du Nagus Rom jouerait en la faveur des femelles Ferengis. Pour l'instant, elle allait devoir se contenter de mener le combat à hauteur de ses moyens et par petites étapes.</p><p>- Espérons que l'issue de cette période joue en notre faveur, dit Pel.</p><p>- J'en suis certaine, assura Sonya Gomez.</p><p>Cet optimisme dont faisait preuve l'humaine était effrayante aux yeux de Pel. Alors que son esprit vagabondait dans les méandre de ses pensées une idée fabuleuse lui vint à l'esprit.</p><p>- Espérons que l'avenir vous donne raison. J'ai été ravie de cet entretien, je pense que nous serons souvent amenée à nous revoir dans le futur.</p><p>- Vous allez rester sur la station ?</p><p>- Oui, en tant que pilote d'un vaisseau, une station spatiale est un endroit convenable pour continuer mes affaires.</p><p>- Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans ce cas. Restez dans les limites des lois de régulation mise en place par Starfleet et je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.</p><p>Pel ne commenta pas l'avertissement que venait de lui donner Sonya Gomez. L'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir n'allait pas à l'encontre des régulations mais n'allait pas plaire à la Fédération. Sonya quitta le bar tandis que Pel alla payer sa propre consommation à Morn. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard indiquant qu'il savait que Pel avait senti une opportunité mais ne fit aucun commentaire.</p><p>Pel retourna à son vaisseau et téléchargea les différentes informations qu'elle avait sur les relations commerciales qu'entretenaient Ferenginar avec l'Empire Romulien. Comme elle s'y attendait, elles étaient inexistantes. Les Romuliens avaient été classés comme « espèce n'ayant aucun sens du profit et du commerce ». Elle était ravie de constater que l'autorité du commerce de Ferenginar n'avait pas classé les Romuliens comme « espèce hostile », ce qui était le cas des Klingons.</p><p>Ses mains étaient tremblantes. Pel avait réussi à négocier avec son passager Romulien, elle lui avait même soutirer plusieurs barrettes de latinium lorsqu'il avait exigé de fouiller ou démonter des pièces de son vaisseau. Les Romuliens avaient plus ou moins une notion du commerce et étaient prêts à payer pour des services. C'était le cas de son passager.</p><p>Mais que pourrait-elle bien proposer qui convienne aussi bien à elle qu'aux Romuliens ?</p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, son idée avait évolué. Elle commença à évaluer sa comptabilité et les derniers bénéfices qu'elle avait fait. Son vaisseau était conforme aux normes de sécurité Ferenginar mais également à celles mises en place par la Fédération. Pel avait toujours été maniaque sur la sécurité de son vaisseau.</p><p>Maintenant qu'elle bénéficiait légalement d'un permis Ferenginar pour mener ses propres affaires, elle décida de constituer des fonds pour sa future société sur un compte Ferenginar. Les démarches administratives avaient duré trois minutes et le formulaire ne lui avait même pas demandé de préciser son sexe biologique.</p><p>Elle se connecta sur le réseau de la station spatiale et lança trois annonces pour recruter des pilotes indépendants et possédant leur propre vaisseau. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, être propriétaire d'un vaisseau spatial sans travailler pour une société de transports de la Fédération ou dans une quelconque organisation militaire était un privilège.</p><p>Les Ferengis faisaient appel à des pilotes indépendants, plus ou moins concurrents entre eux lorsqu'ils souhaitaient se déplacer dans le quadrant. Les conditions financières étaient souvent instables amenant beaucoup de pilotes à accepter des activités illégales, dangereuses comme le trafique d'armes. Ils devaient assumer les réparation de leur vaisseau à leur compte, y compris lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver du matériel rare.</p><p>Pel rédigea un message à l'intention de Brunt et lui demanda de lui réserver une table « <em>Chez Morn</em> ». Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il penserait de son idée et elle avait aussi des questions à lui poser. Pel avait toujours eu l'habitude de travailler seule, à son propre compte. Cette idée allait fondamentalement changer sa vie.</p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Pel se trouvait à côté de Brunt au bord du comptoir en pleine discussion, elle était ravie de l'intérêt qu'il portait à son idée. Morn suivait la conversation tout en gardant le silence.</p><p>- Les sociétés de transports sont coûteuses en ressources salariales et en matérielles. Il faut financer l'entretien des vaisseaux et vérifier qu'ils soient aux normes de sécurité. C'est pour cette raison que la plupart des pilotes sont indépendants. Cela dit, la plupart des chasseurs de primes qui travaillent au sein de ma société ne sont pas souvent des bons pilotes, ils ont souvent un partenaire qui a pour seule tâche de piloter le vaisseau. Et je ne parle même pas des conditions de transport, je suis sûre que la plupart des vaisseaux utilisés ne sont pas aux normes. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas une chose que je prend en charge au sein de ma société.</p><p>Pel hocha la tête. Elle était tout à fait d'accord avec Brunt. A part la Fédération qui disposait de transports gratuits mais dont les destinations étaient limitées par les relations diplomatiques que la Fédération entretenait avec ses voisins, la plupart des pilotes étaient indépendants.</p><p>- J'ai eu également une autre idée, dit Pel en se penchant vers Brunt pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.</p><p>Morn, qui assistait à l'échange, s'empressa de tendre l'oreille également. Quelques secondes plus tard, Brunt observa Pel d'un air stupéfait.</p><p>- C'est très… très…. Dangereux ce que tu veux faire. Souviens-toi de cette règle « <em>ne jamais faire affaire avec les Romuliens si tu tiens à la vie</em> »</p><p>Pel plissa les yeux.</p><p>- Cette règle n'existe pas, fit remarquer Pel</p><p>- C'est parce que je viens juste de l'inventer, répondit Brunt en levant les yeux au ciel, Pel si tu oses leur faire cette proposition, je suis sûre qu'ils t'exécuteront après t'avoir fait subir un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Ils vont te prendre pour un espion. As-tu une idée du niveau de leur paranoïa ?</p><p>De ses mains tremblantes, il saisit son verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Morn continuait à garder le silence tandis que Pel tentait de convaincre Brunt.</p><p>- Mais si je réussis, tes employés pourront bénéficier de mes services.</p><p>- Et combien de latinium en demanderas-tu ? Grogna Brunt.</p><p>Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Pel.</p><p>- Ca sera à négocier.</p><p>Brunt plissa les yeux et reposa son verre d'un geste brusque sur le comptoir.</p><p>- J'admets que les possibilités sont… intéressantes. Je suis le premier à prendre des risques lorsqu'il s'agit de faire du profit mais les Romuliens…</p><p>- … y trouveront leurs intérêts, je te le garantis, termina Pel.</p><p>- D'accord, mais avec qui vas-tu négocier ? S'ils sont intéressés, je suis prêt à être ton premier client. Tes services intéresseront beaucoup de mes salariés. Je suis même prêt à investir dans le lancement de ta société. Mais tu vas devoir convaincre les Romuliens. L'attractivité de tes services va dépendre de leur bon vouloir.</p><p>- Ca sera un début. J'ai besoin de me démarquer.</p><p>Sans que Pel s'y attende, Morn toussota et lui fit signe de se pencher au-dessus du comptoir. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille sous le regard intrigué de Brunt. Pel hocha la tête.</p><p>- C'est d'accord, Morn. Si ta proposition est sérieuse, je pense que tu pourras tirer quelques latiniums mais ça dépendra entièrement de l'issue de mes négociations avec les Romuliens.</p><p>Morn hocha la tête et partit servir des tables.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda Brunt</p><p>- Il est d'accord pour m'organiser un rendez-vous avec un contact Romulien qu'il connaît en échange d'une compensation financière.</p><p>- Fait attention à Morn, il est très malin.</p><p>Pel soupira. Faire des affaires était dur, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de reculer. Elle consulta son Padd et s'aperçut qu'elle avait reçu des centaines de candidatures de pilotes. Elle soupira et indiqua à Brunt qu'elle le rencontrerait à nouveau plus tard pour le tenir au courant de l'issue de ses négociations.</p><p>Alors qu'elle rejoignait ses quartiers, un nombre impressionnant d'officiers de Starfleet traversaient les corridors de la station de façon totalement désorientée. Pel aperçut la cheffe des opérations, Sonya Gomez, en pleine discussion avec une femelle Bajoran au cheveux bruns. Sonya Gomez fit signe à Pel de se rapprocher.</p><p>- Tes quartiers ont été relocalisés au niveau 2, des membres de la délégation Vorta sont décédés et pour l'instant on ignore la cause de leur décès. Par sécurité, on a évacué le couloir où ils résidaient ce qui inclut tes quartiers.</p><p>Sonya Gomez envoya les informations à Pel sur son padd et lui indiqua que ses effets personnels avaient été transférés dans ses nouveaux quartiers. La Ferengi n'était pas inquiète pour autant. Le quotidien de cette station avait toujours été mouvementé. Tandis qu'elle s'installait au sein de ses nouveaux quartiers, elle reçut un nouveau message de Morn. Son contact Romulien lui rendrait visite dans environ une dizaine d'heures. Pel communiqua le numéro de ses nouveaux quartiers à Morn pour qu'il puisse le transmettre à son contact Romulien.</p><p>Durant les prochaines heures, elle décida de trier les candidatures qu'elle avait reçues. Comme prévu, elle retint trois candidatures : Rionoj une boslic, Z'mixjil un nausicaan et Ishnae un Ferengi. Les trois candidats avaient également joint des documents légaux relatifs à leur mode de transport. Pel envoya un message de refus automatiques à tous les autres candidats n'ayant pas été retenus. Elle consulta son planning et fixa un créneau pour s'entretenir avec les trois recrues.</p><p>Trois heures, selon les horaires de la station, s'étaient écoulés. Pel trouvait le temps long. Elle tournait en rond dans ses quartiers en essayant d'envisager une façon adéquate de négocier avec le Romulien. Morn ne lui avait même pas précisé l'identité de son contact. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir cherché plus de renseignements. Elle décida de fouiller dans ses affaires pour trouver un costume qui la mettrait en valeur.</p><p>Pel avait conscience d'avoir développé des goûts ostentatoires en matière vestimentaire. Elle avait également conscience d'être influencée par le style vestimentaire de Quark. Elle décida que sa prochaine tenue serait composée de vert et de jaune. Les Romuliens adoraient le vert, c'était la couleur qu'ils choisissaient pour leurs vaisseaux de guerre mais c'était aussi la couleur de leur sang. Quant au jaune, il se mariait plutôt bien au vert selon l'opinion de Pel et c'était en plus la couleur du sang Ferengi.</p><p>Pel se figea un instant. Elle espérait que les couleurs qu'elle choisissait n'allaient pas créer un malentendu culturel avec le Romulien.</p><p>- Quel peuple compliqué, grommela-t-elle tandis qu'elle étalait tout ses vêtements sur le lit.</p><p>Pel avait deux valises de vêtements dans ses quartiers et toute une cale dans son vaisseau. Les vêtements étaient un privilège, elle y accordait une très grande importance. En dépit des couleurs criardes de sa prochaine tenue, celle-ci était du même style que Quark : une courte veste en vert composée de motifs argentés élaborés et un pantalon jaune taillé selon la mode Ferengi et remontant jusqu'au milieu du ventre. Elle porterait par-dessus ce pantalon des bottes de la même couleur.</p><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Pel patientait assise face à une table tout en examinant à nouveau la base de données que possédait son peuple sur les Romuliens. Les Romuliens ne semblaient pas avoir de financiers dans leur histoire, pas plus que des centres consacrés à l'économie. Pel avait du mal à imaginer sur quel système économique ils se basaient. C'était une race qui utilisait la guerre comme moyen d'expansion.</p><p>Tout ceci était insuffisant. Comment les Romuliens gardaient-ils le contrôle des mondes qu'ils avaient conquis ? Ils ne pouvaient pas toujours utiliser la violence et la guerre pour parvenir à leurs fins. Pour Pel, ce n'était pas une technique qui pouvait marcher sur le long terme. Elle sursauta lorsque le son d'une sonnerie retentit.</p><p>Son invité était sûrement arrivé. Pel rangea son padd et tenta d'afficher son air le plus serein avant d'ouvrir sa porte. Face à elle se trouvait Nereth, le passager Romulien qu'elle avait déposé sur la station… et dont elle avait utilisé la paranoïa pour s'enrichir. Comme disaient les humains, c'était un mauvais départ.</p><p>Nereth lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant d'entrer dans ses quartiers.</p><p>- Jolan Tru, Pel.</p><p>Pel s'écarta pour le laissé passer tandis que la porte se referma derrière elle. Elle examina avec attention le Romulien. Il avait toujours les cheveux plaqués en arrière, il portait une sorte de tenue d'un bleue très foncé et des bottes noires. Il ne paraissait pas armé. Celui-ci examinait ses quartiers en observant également le plafond.</p><p>- Je suppose que si je sollicite un examen de tes quartiers, je pourrais le faire gratuitement ? Demanda Nereth d'un ton amusé.</p><p>- Ce ne sont pas <em>mes</em> quartiers. Si tu veux examiner et démonter chaque appareil qui s'y trouve, tu devras négocier avec la station, répondit Pel nullement impressionnée par son interlocuteur.</p><p>Nereth lui lança un regard froid avant de l'observer. Il semblait l'examiner de haut en bas, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'elle ne représentait pas un danger. Après quelques secondes de silence, il prit la parole.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas venu pour perdre mon temps. J'avoue que c'est surtout la curiosité qui m'a amené à accepter ce rendez-vous. Cela fait très longtemps que les Ferengis n'ont pas eu de contact avec mon peuple. Bien que ça ne les empêche pas de nouer de très bonnes relations avec la fédération. Je crois même me souvenir qu'un Ferengi a réussi à obtenir une place à Starfleet.</p><p>- Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur les choix que font les membres de mon peuple. Ce n'est pas dans notre nature de refuser des opportunités.</p><p>- Des <em>opportunités</em>, répéta Nereth en affichant une grimace, es-tu en train de me dire que cet officier Ferengi est payé en latinium ?</p><p>- J'ignore tout de sa situation.</p><p>- Pourtant, tu étais proche de son oncle. Tu as même perdu plusieurs opportunités en raison de <em>tes sentiments</em>…</p><p>Pel ne s'attendait pas à ce que cet entretien prenne une tournure personnelle. Lorsqu'elle s'était fait passer pour un mâle Ferengi, durant des années un sentiment de solitude l'avait tiraillé. Rétrospectivement, elle avait fait quelques erreurs concernant Quark mais elle ne regrettait rien du tout.</p><p>- C'est vrai que j'ai laissé mes émotions et mes sentiments prendre le dessus. C'est probablement quelque chose que tu peux comprendre.</p><p>Les Romuliens étaient également connus pour se laisser guider par leurs émotions. Nereth afficha un sourire amusé, son regard ne quittant pas Pel.</p><p>- Je peux comprendre. Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu as à l'esprit mais tu peux également comprendre ma… réticence. Je sais que les Ferengis ont tout un protocole lorsqu'ils se lancent dans des affaires mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu veux marchander avec mon peuple.</p><p>Pel lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise tandis qu'elle se plaça face à lui.</p><p>- J'ai l'intention de fonder une société de transports. N'importe quel client pourrait faire appel à mes services. Néanmoins, j'ai besoin de me démarquer.</p><p>- Laisse-moi deviner, tu souhaites négocier la vente de dispositif de camouflage qu'utilisent nos vaisseaux de guerre ? C'est hors de question. Non seulement, des membres de la Fédération pourront en bénéficier et de toute façon ils ne sont pas à vendre. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses offrir à l'Empire…</p><p>- Je comprends tes réticences, coupa Pel, et j'ai réfléchi à cette question. Je ne suis pas ici pour négocier la vente de ces dispositifs. Je suis d'accord pour engager des pilotes Romuliens, qui auront leur propre vaisseau.</p><p>- C'est complètement inutile. Nous pouvons le faire nous-même.</p><p>- Vraiment ? A moins que vous prétendiez être un Vulcain, combien de personne seraient prêtes à utiliser les services de vos pilotes ? Je suis désolée de te le dire, mais les Romuliens n'inspirent pas la confiance.</p><p>- Les Ferengis non plus.</p><p>- Peut-être mais pourtant nous arrivons à commercer avec des peuples qui nous sont hostiles. La Fédération a beaucoup de préjugés à notre encontre, pourtant nous avons de bons liens commerciaux avec elle.</p><p>- Tu ne devrais vraiment pas me le rappeler. C'est mauvais pour nos éventuelles futures relations commerciales.</p><p>- Au contraire, c'est un avantage. Les pilotes qui travailleront pour moi auront la possibilité d'être en contact avec des passagers issus d'une multitude de peuples différents dont certains étant membres de la Fédération. Les Ferengis n'ont pas forcément une bonne réputation, mais nos services sont pourtant toujours très recherchés.</p><p>- Comme les services de ton ami Brunt, je suppose…</p><p>Pel cacha sa surprise. L'anonymat de Brunt était vital pour qu'il puisse mener ses affaires. Etre à la tête d'une société de chasseur de primes quasiment intergalactique pouvait lui attirer de graves ennuis.</p><p>- Ton ami est moins discret qu'il ne le pense, continua Nereth, et je suppose que certains chasseurs de primes auraient un avantage à utiliser des vaisseaux Romuliens. Et c'est vrai qu'il est compliqué pour mon peuple d'établir des contacts…</p><p>Nereth semblait réfléchir à haute voix.</p><p>- Je pense que certaines personnes seraient prêtes à payer très chères pour utiliser les services d'un vaisseau ayant un dispositif de camouflage. Bien entendu, je verserai une partie de mes profits à vos pilotes et je prendrai en charge les réparations ainsi que l'entretien de leurs vaisseaux.</p><p>- Quel pourcentage sera versé aux pilotes Romuliens ?</p><p>- Cela dépendra de mon chiffre d'affaires. Mais soit assuré qu'ils bénéficieront d'un salaire beaucoup plus élevé que les autres pilotes. Ils travailleront au sein d'une société Ferengi et seule une certaine clientèle sera au courant de leur présence.</p><p>- Je suppose que tu fais référence à ton ami Brunt ?</p><p>Pel ne répondit rien tandis que Nereth affichait un air pensif.</p><p>- C'est une proposition intéressante. Travailler au sein d'une société Ferengi a des avantages et la présence de Romuliens n'attireraient pas l'attention de la Fédération. Tes services seraient valables pour quelles destinations ?</p><p>- S'agissant des pilotes Romuliens, ça sera à eux d'en décider. Une plateforme sera mise à leur disposition et ils pourront consulter les demandes des clients. Le futur passager aura l'obligation de verser un acompte sur lequel j'obtiendrai un pourcentage. Ce prélèvement sera utilisé pour les éventuelles réparations ou accidents liés à leur travail.</p><p>- Bien. Je t'informe que j'accepte de faire part de ta proposition à mon gouvernement. Néanmoins, tu vas devoir rédiger ta proposition sans omettre le moindre détail. Si nous estimons avoir été trompés, nous n'hésiterons pas à prendre les mesures nécessaires. Suis-je bien clair ?</p><p>- Parfaitement.</p><p>Nereth se leva, contourna la table qui se trouvait entre lui et Pel et tendit la main. Pel hésita, elle savait que ce geste avait une importance de nature sexuelle chez les Vulcains.</p><p>- Nous sommes partenaires dans cette affaire, expliqua Nereth en l'observant d'un regard intense.</p><p>Sans grande conviction, Pel posa sa main dans celle du Romulien et la serra brièvement. Elle ne ressentit aucune sensation spéciale à part peut-être la température corporelle de Nereth qui était beaucoup plus élevée que la sienne. Nereth afficha un air satisfait avant de quitter les quartiers de Pel.</p><p>Quelques semaines plus tard, Nereth contacta Pel pour l'informer que son gouvernement avait donné son accord pour qu'elle engage deux pilotes Romuliens. Ils arriveraient sans doute d'ici deux semaines. Elle se trouvait avec Brunt face au comptoir du bar de Morn.</p><p>- Je suis impressionné et tu peux me compter comme futur client. Des vaisseaux ayant la capacité de se camoufler, c'est exactement le genre de chose que recherchent mes chasseurs de prime pour effectuer leur mission discrètement.</p><p>Brunt semblait plus confiant.</p><p>- Tu n'as pas peur que je me fasse assassiner dans mon sommeil, plaisanta Pel</p><p>- J'essaie de ne pas y penser. Les partenaires d'affaire fiables sont tellement rares de nos jours.</p><p>Morn hocha la tête. Etrangement, il n'avait pas demandé à Pel de compensation pour l'aide qu'il avait apportée.</p><p>- Je me demande comment tu as convaincu ce Romulien tout de même.</p><p>- Il savait très bien ou se situait son intérêt. Nous sommes partenaires d'affaires.</p><p>Brunt afficha un air étonné.</p><p>- Il te l'a dit ? Demanda-t-il en prenant une gorgée d'une boisson Ferenginar</p><p>- Oui il m'a même serré la main, répondit Pel.</p><p>Brunt recracha brusquement sa boisson et toussota. Morn lui jeta un regard agacé et commença à nettoyer le comptoir.</p><p>- Tu lui as serré la main ?</p><p>- Oui, ne le prend pas comme ça. Ce geste n'a pas la même signification que chez les Vulcains.</p><p>- C'est le même peuple.</p><p>- Ne dit pas ça, Nereth trouverait ça offensant.</p><p>- Donc tu t'es mariée avec lui ?!</p><p>- Non, pas dans le sens ou tu l'entends. Nous sommes partenaires d'affaires. C'est tout.</p><p>- Peut-être pour toi. Mais tu n'as pas pensé à ce qu'impliquait ton geste pour ce Romulien ? Il croit peut-être que c'est un accord pour un mariage.</p><p>- Tu extrapoles. Les humains aussi serrent la main…</p><p>- Fait attention. Les Romuliens sont incroyablement émotifs, s'il pense que tu le trahis avec un autre partenaire, ça se terminera très mal.</p><p>Pel garda le silence tout en visionnant son entretien avec Nereth. Il n'avait jamais fait référence à un mariage.</p><p>- Je ferai attention. Quelle sera la réaction de la Fédération et de la station si jamais ils viennent à découvrir que j'ai engagé des Romuliens ?</p><p>- Les Fenrengis sont libres de faire affaire avec qui ils veulent. Je n'ai que faire de l'opinion de la Fédération, répondit Brunt la voix dégoulinant de mépris.</p><p>Pel hocha la tête pour marquer son accord. Pour l'instant, elle ne souhaitait pas songer au futur. Son projet avait abouti. Elle poursuivait le chemin du profit et elle espérait que d'autres femelles de son peuple puissent suivre la même voie qu'elle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>S'agissant de Nereth qui tend la main à Pel, je me suis inspirée du film Star Trek: Premier contact ou à la fin un Vulcain accepte de serrer la main d'un humain, en dépit de la signification que peut avoir ce geste.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>